


The balled of Tony Stark

by Oddbean



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddbean/pseuds/Oddbean
Summary: The town of clock-well , seems normal but it has a massacre on the night of 1999.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The balled of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a song  
> (The balled of sara berry)  
> It’s from a musical.  
> TW: mention of murder and description of it to , bad mind set  
> And yes lyrics are added  
> I hope you enjoy!♥️
> 
> (Lyrics)

The town of clock-well, was a strange place but the year of 1999 is when tragedy struck and Tony Stark lost his mind.

(Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the King.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the king .  
Tony Stark was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.)  
Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus he was rich. (Oh, yeah.)  
That boy had everything till hiccup and hitch:  
Bucky Barnes lost an arm in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted))

Tony Stark, he was popular and rich he had everything but the one thing. That he hated was losing.

(The nominations for Prom Royalty came (Uh-huh.)  
Our Tony Senior Year, and King was his claim— (Uh, duh.)  
Till gossip stirred the student body would name  
Bucky Barnes , King of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote)  
"Tony, " his father said, "Life is a Prom.  
I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...?")

It was his senior year and he wanted to be prom king he knew he had to be prom king he couldn’t disappoint any one.and he diffidently wasn’t going to lose to Barnes.

(You taste the silver,Tony! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you King of High School Land.  
So obsessed, our Tony near lost his mind.  
To life un-Prom-related, Tony was blind;  
He shoved his squad, his clique and boyfriend behind—  
Still one-armed Bucky held on to the lead. (Poor, poor Bucky )

Tony couldn’t take it he he was losing his mind he was becoming blind with wanting to win he pushed everyone away , Rhodey and pepper, Steve, and Bucky still had a more votes then him has prom king.

(Soon Tony sanity was hung by a thread,  
His B.F.F.'s proclaimed him socially dead,  
Till then, at last, his boyfriend texted and said:  
"I'm taking Bucky to the senior Prom." (Love, love Bucky )  
"Tony, " his father said, "Why be so calm?  
There's just no future for a Prince at Prom..."  
You taste the silver,Tony ! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you King of High School Land.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the king .  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the king .) 

Tony was losing it he couldn’t take much more , his friends unfriended him, telling everyone they weren’t friends anymore, and Steve texted tell him telling him he was taking Bucky to prom, and his father was down his ear telling him starks are made of iron. And that’s when he lost it.

(Some boys are rational but Tony was not  
He stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:  
There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—  
And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went his plot:  
"P" is for Scott,drinking poisoned punch.  
"R" is for clint , dashed on a rock (crunch)  
"O" is what Stephen said when Tony bludgeoned his brains  
And "M" is bruce marinated remains.  
But! But!  
"Q" is for phil , quiet, drowned in the pool.  
"U" is for Justin pieces spread round the school  
But”E’s" are for the easy way in five minutes tops  
A one-arm Boy can bring an "N” for end by calling the cops.)

Tony made a plan that night he , killed all his competitors, that night except for one Bucky he got away he called the cops.

(You got your silver Tony, you got your crown  
You got their blood on your roses in hand  
You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,  
As you crowned you King of High School Land!  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
God save the king ...  
Down on your knees before the king .  
God save the king .  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
The King of High School Land.  
Down on your knees before the king .  
The King of High School Land.  
They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown  
As they washed your bloody fingers and hands.  
Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,  
As you screamed, "I'm King of High School Land!"  
At least in your head, you're King of High School Land  
Pity the dead! You're King of High School Land.  
(CheckTony, ChooseTony , Vote forTony Stark .)  
(CheckTony, ChooseTony , Vote for Tony Stark .))

Has Tony found the crown and flowers and with bloody hands he put the crown on , dancing to the skipping music, but the cops but him in cuffs and washed his bloody hands has they took him away where he was put in a straight jacket padded cell, has the door closed he screamed “I'M THE KING OF HIGH SCHOOL LAND” and the blood crown and scepter was brought to the police station and put in a evidence bag, and then a boxs that was filled solved. 

It’s been 30 years since the massacre and he is still in that cell, getting older still believing he is the king of high school.


End file.
